1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, medium, and system for encrypting and/or decrypting information of a microarray, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and system for encrypting and/or decrypting information of a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) microarray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microarrays are divided into a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) chip, a protein chip, a cell chip, a neuron chip, etc., according to materials attached to a surface. DNA microarrays refer to a high-density array of DNA molecules with known base sequences on a small substrate. In detail, DNA microarrays refer to a microarray of probes immobilized at predefined positions on a solid surface, e.g., a glass slide, nylon, silicon, or silica.
When a target DNA fragment to be analyzed is combined to a DNA microarray, probes affixed to the DNA microarray and base sequences of the target DNA fragment are hybridized depending on the level of complementarity. It is possible to analyze the base sequences of the target DNA fragment by detecting and understanding the hybridization by an optical or radioactive chemical method (sequencing by hybridization).
Since a DNA microarray contains tens of thousands of gene fragments, information of genes can be obtained through one test. In other words, unlike conventional technology focusing on some genes, DNA microarray technology can obtain lots of information at once.